Jack's time on the Valiant
by silver666
Summary: lottl. the Master's messed with Jack's memories, he thinks that it was the Doctor who had him tortured and that he's in love with the Master. Can anyone break the time lords hold on him? Slash Jack/Master. Jack/Ianto. Past Jack/9


The Master never tortured Jack himself. Since the day on the main deck of the Valiant the captain hadn't seen the time lord. Watching the torture sessions on a monitor the Master found that, although weakening, the captain wasn't going to break simply by torture. After almost a two months he began enteing the young immotal's mind, altering memories and destoying others. He knew there was a chance it would drive the captain insane but it appeared Jack was stronger than that; he was clealy in a lot of pain but he continued to keep up a false bravado. Soon it became apparent that there was only one thing left that would push the immortal over the edge. He gave the guards tortuing Jack permission to rape their captive. The captain tried to take it passively but was unable to prevent the tears of pain and humiliation that cascaded down his cheeks. Seeing his response the time lord smiled smugly, he'd succeeded in breaking the Doctor's toy and the captain's mind was fragile enough that he could convince the young immortal that he had served the Master. Smirking the time lord began planning.

He looked up weakly as his captors crumpled. There was a man in a suit that he didn't recognise approaching him with a thankful smile. The man released his wrists, which were chained to the ceiling, and stopped him from falling when he stumbled without them to keep him up. His captors had been interupted in the middle of a torture session and he passed out from a mixture of pain and exhaustion. He wasn't aware of being lifted, in an embrace that could have been gentler, carried from the room and placed on a bed. Nor was he aware of being cleaned and his wounds treated, he was only aware of the fact that, for the first time in longer than he could remember, he felt safe. The Master watched as Jack curled up in the centre of the bed one of the Valiant's guest bedrooms with a sigh of contentment and couldn't help but smirk - his plan was working and now all he had to do was wait for the captain to wake up.

He sighed as his eyes fluttered open to reveal he was in a tastefully decorated room. If it wasn't for the fact his torturer's never gave him the chance to sleep he would have been sure that it was a dream. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on the man who had rescued him. The man was watching him from a chair by the side of the bed and with a look of confusion he tried to sit up. Moving to sit by his side on the bed the man gently placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Take it easy," the man soothed. "They really did a number on you and, even with your advanced healing, it will take time for you to be fully healthy again."

"Wha'?" he frowned in confusion. "Who...who are you?"

"You don't remember?" the man sounded worried.

He shook his head in fear, "I don't even know my name."

"Oh Jack," the Master sighed stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten you out of there sooner."

"What happened?" he questioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Master," the time lord informed. "We were close. There was a man called the Doctor, we thought he was a friend but he reacted badly to the fact you're immortal."

"He called me wrong," he frowned. "I think, I remember death and feeling abandoned. I found him again."  
"And he had you tortured," the Master informed gently.

"Remember," he swallowed hard. "What happened to him?"

"I've aged him," the time lord smiled softly. "I'm keeping him prisoner."

"Okay," Jack nodded. "Thank you, for saving me."

"I must admit," the Master smiled. "That wasn't entire self-less. I missed you," the time lord kissed him tenderly.

"Oh," Jack pulled back slightly. "We were..."  
"Lovers," the time lord figured he could get something more than the Doctor's pain out of this. "If you're not ready, we can wait."

"No it's just," Jack paused. "I wouldn't think you'd still want me. They raped me."

"Jack, that won't stop me wanting you," the Master assured.

"Thank you," his gratitude was completely genuine.

Smiling at him the time lord wrapped him in a comforting embrace, suggesting he get some rest. Nodding sleepily he curled into the Master's embrace and the time lord brushed a kiss across his brow. In moments he'd drifted off to sleep and the time lord was left contemplating how easy it had been to manipulate him. Soon the Master too drifted off to sleep.

The Master awoke to the feeling of someone nuzzling his throat. Looking down he was surprised to see Jack grinning up at him. Slightly confused by the captain's change of attitude he tugged Jack into a proper kiss, rolling them so he straddled the young immortals waist. He pulled back to look into the captain's eyes. There were a multitude of emotions playing through Jack's eyes and he probed gently at the immortal's mind. It seemed as though Jack had been dreaming of a young man in a suit, the man's face was blurred and he realised that Jack thought he was the man. Amused, and delighted, at the fact Jack cared so much for the human - and in turn him - he started kissing the captain. The immortal groaned and started stripping him. In minutes both were naked, the time lord moving on top of the captain. Jack showed only a flicker of discomfort when the Master's lubricated cock finally entered him but that quickly disappeared as the time lord began moving inside of him.

It wasn't long before the Master collapsed sated on top of the younger man and several quick strokes drove Jack over the edge. They lay together in a tangle of limbs, breathing deeply, and rolling to the side the time lord kissed the captain. Despite being sticky and uncomfortable Jack curled up in the older man's embrace.

"I thought it would take you longer to heal," the Master admitted. "Because you were so exhausted."

"Mmm," the captain murmered. "Must have looked worse than they were."

"You sure you're okay?" the time lord checked.

"Yeah," he sighed sleepily. "Can I see what you did to the Doctor?"

"Rest first," the Master instructed. "I want you to be 100 when you see him."  
"Okay," Jack was already dropping off. "Love you."  
"I love you too," the time lord lied.

Jack slept for most of the next week, having been as exhausted as the Master believed. By the time he awoke again all of his injuries had fully healed but his mind was still fragile. It amused the time lord to no end to play with the captain's memories. Soon Jack was sure that he and the Master had been in a relationship and that he allowed the time lord to take control of everything, lead him through life. The new immortal was somewhat childlike in his new state, eager to please and always doing as he was told. Just over a month after he 'rescued' the Jack the Master decided to see just how strong his hold over the captain really was: he was going to take his new plaything onto the bridge to show off in front of the Doctor.

The other time lord looked up at their entrance, his eyes immediately being drawn to the captain who walked as close to the Master as was physically possible without actually touching him. There was no recognition in the immortal's eyes as he gazed impassively at the Doctor who seemed to be becoming more and more concerned as he looked at his old companion. Jack tilted his head curiously at the aged time lord before turning to the Master with a small frown. His expression was more open and innocent than the Doctor had ever seen it and the time lord couldn't help but wonder what the Master had done to strip away all of his defences.

"That's the Doctor?" he spoke quietly. "I don't... the man I remember is different."

"I know baby," the Master soothed. "I told you I'd aged him, as punishment for having you tortured, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Can you make him young again? Just so I can see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," the time lord informed. "It's too dangerous."  
"Okay," he agreed. "Can I talk to him?"

"Just don't get too close, and don't believe anything he tells you," the Master sighed. "He's already hurt you too much."

"I know," he moved to sit in front of the other time lord. "So you're the Doctor?"

"Yes," the older man croaked. "Jack, I don't know what he's told you, but it's all lies. Remember me, remember Rose, remember the TARDIS."

"I do," he sighed. "I remember the Northener who ruffled my hair, made sure I was safe, but from you I only remember being told I'm wrong. I remember the Master after him and before you."

"Jack I don't understand," the time lord was confused.

"He rescued me from your torture, looked after me, helped me regain my memory," he informed quietly. "I may not remember everything after what you put me through but I remember him."

"Jack come on," the Master appeared at his shoulder. "I think you should go back to your room now."

"Okay," he bounced to his feet.

The time lord led the immortal led the young immortal to the door, brushed a kiss across his brow, and ordered a guard to ensure he made it to his room safely. There was nothing on the Valiant that could pose a danger to the captain but the Master didn't want him wandering off, getting lost, or regaining any of his memories. Watching them until they were out of sight the time lord closed the door to the bridge. Grinning he approached the Doctor, crouching in front of his old friend. The other time lord was glaring darkly and he couldn't help but grin in response - he'd succeeded in hurting the Doctor. He'd have to bring Jack onto the bridge more often if it would get this sort of reaction.

"Isn't he great?" his grin widened.

"What have you done to him?" the Doctor demanded.

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "Just messed with his memories a little. You know he's in love with a human, one who wears smart suits, can't remember a face and thinks it's me."

"Why are you doing this?" the other time lord asked.

"Because it's fun," he smirked. "And your boy is really good in bed, but then you alredy knew that didn't you. Your last regeneration enjoyed the pleasure he offers more than once."

"Shut up," the Doctor snarled.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" he chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not doing anything he doesn't want."

"How can he want it?" the Doctor smiled nastily. "When he doesn't even know who you are?"

"Stop it," he roared. "He wants me."

"It annoys you, doesn't it?" it was the Doctor's turn to grin. "That he slept with me willingly but you had to mess with his mind to get him to even look at you."

"Shut up," he kicked the other time lord.

The Doctor coughed, "you're falling for him."

"I am not," he stormed from the bridge.

He didn't think about where he was going, instead storming down the corridors to Jack's room. He barged in without knocking to find the young immortal stepping out of the en-suite in just a pair of boxers. Jack jumped slightly and questioned whether he was okay. Taking a calming breath as he realised that he'd allowed the Doctor to get to him he pulled the captain into a rough kiss. The immortal didn't protest, instead using the time lord's tie to tug him to the bed and began undressing him. Moving on top of the captain he pulled off the immortal's boxers and reached for the tube of lube he kept in the cabinet beside the younger man's bed. Barely lubricating his cock he entered jack ith a single thrust. Jack gasped slightly in pain but didn't protest, allowing him to work away his stress.

When the Master finally collapsed sated Jack wrapped a hand around his own cock and finished the job before rolling them so they were lying, facing each other, on the bed. Reaching out the time lord brushed some strands of hair off of the immortal's brow before pulling him into a gentle kiss. His anger gone the Master smiled, his fingers dancing lightly over the captain's hips where he had accidently left faint bruises. He knew he'd been a little rough and was surprised to feel a little guilty. Seeing his feelings Jack kissed him.

"You okay?" the captain asked pulling back.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sorry."

"It's alright," the immortal grinned. "It's not exactly he first time we've played rough, what happened to me shouldn't factor in. What did the Doctor do to put you in such a mood?"

"How do you feel about me?" he had to ask.

"I love you," Jack frowned. "Why?"

"The Doctor said you didn't," he sighed. "He was somewhat nasty about it."

"Don't listen to him," the captain informed. "That's what you told me, right?"

"Yeah," he kissed the younger man's nose. "What would I do without you?"

"Go insane," the immortal giggled.

"Cheeky," he tickled Jack's sides.

"Stop," the captain squirmed laughing. "I'm sorry I take it back."

"Good boy," he stopped. "You should get some rest."

"Okay," Jack yawned, resting his head on the Master's shoulder. "Love you."

"Sleep," the time lord ordered.

In moments the young immortal had done so. Sighing the Master brushed his fingers through the captain's hair, watching as Jack slept peacefully. Closing his own eyes he tried to follow the younger man's example but couldn't get the Doctor's words out of his head. When he finally managed to drift of his sleep was far from peaceful.

After that the Master rarely took Jack back to the bridge, scared of the Doctor's response. He wasn't opposed to flaunting the younger man elsewhere, knowing it would eventually get back to the other time lord. The Doctor always glared at him when the captain accompanied him onto the bridge and it was almost worth the other time lord's later taunting. Whenever they were on the bridge Jack would slouch on one of the chairs around the table gazing thoughtfully at the Doctor but the Master knew he wasn't regaining any of his memories.

One of Jack's rare trips to the bridge occured when the Master was having some difficulty with the resistance who'd stolen some parts vital to the creation of the time lord's rockets. He had decided to contact the leader of the resistance and had got a transmission to the young man. Jack was slouched in his usual place, listening into everything that was happening whilst pretending to be completely unaware of his surroundings. He froze as the leader of the resistance's voice came in over the transmission, refusing to return the parts.

"Yan?" the childlike quality was back in his voice as he moved to look at the screen.

"Jack," Ianto was missing his usual suit. "Has he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," his face crinkled in confusion, unusual vulnerability in his eyes. "The Master's been looking after me."

"What has he done to you?" Ianto's voice was filled with worry.

"I...I don't know," Jack was coming back to himself. "What's going on?"

"He's destroying the earth sir," Ianto informed. "Murdered half the population. He abducted you a couple of months ago."

"Oh," he frowned and turned to the Master. "You lied to me?"

"No baby," the time lord moved closer. "They betrayed you, remember, they killed you and released Abbadon, you were dead for days."

"I remember," he nodded.

"Jack," Ianto called desperately. "We never meant to hurt you. I love you."

He pulled away from the Master, stumbling and falling, "You altered my memories. The man in the suit is Ianto, you've just been using me."

"Well yeah," the time lord shrugged.

"Ianto, go to ground," he called. "Hide, don't let him get to you."

"What about you?" Ianto wondered.

"Don't worry, just make sure you stay safe," Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," the transmission cut off.

"Doc, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Good to have you back captain," the Doctor grinned.

"Good to be back," he grinned.

"You ruined everything," the Master growled. "Back to your chains."

Clicking his fingers at two guards the time lord ordered them to take Jack back down to the bowels of the ship where the captain had previously been tortured. The captain didn't protest, he knew he'd probably be tortured again but anything was better than the lie he'd been living for the past several months. And so it came to pass that eleven months into his stay on the Valiant, nine months after the Master had 'rescued' him from the bowels of the ship, Jack found himself once again chained up. He wasn't tortured to the extent he had been before but the Master insisted on punishing him, both for sending Ianto to ground and for remembering the truth. Although not tortured he found himself dying more frequently from the time lord's visits.

When the Doctor offered Jack the chance to travel in the TARDIS after the Master had been defeated he had to refuse. Running across the Plaz he entered through the tourist office hoping to have some time alone with Ianto before he had to go see the others. The Welshman was seated behind the desk and with a grin Jack pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Ianto," he finally gasped. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ianto kissed him again.

"Never gonna leave you again," he vowed.

"Good," the Welshman clung to him. "We need to tell the others that you're back."

"Yeah," he breathed. "Better face them sooner rather than later," he led the way down to the hub to see the rest of the team.

FIN.


End file.
